


Running Late

by sheunderstoodhim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlollyween 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheunderstoodhim/pseuds/sheunderstoodhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Sherlock agree to this costume? Oh, yes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own. I own nothing but a love for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Gatiss and Moffat's lovable Molly Hooper.

“Are you ready, Sherlock? We were meant to leave five minutes ago!” Molly called from the living room.

Sherlock looked back into the full-length mirror, wondering again how she had persuaded him to don this ridiculous costume.

Ah yes, it was by modeling her costume… and asking very nicely while distracting him with her persuasive skills in their bedroom.

He looked down at his scabbard and sword and realized it might not be so terrible after all. He looked rather dashing in this get-up. And surely Molly would remember his acquiescence later. He would make sure that they would both be rewarded for his acquiescence.

Attending the party hosted by John and Mary was only a slight inconvenience in the grand scheme of things, and Sherlock had heard that the father, mother, and daughter Ava were going as comic book characters, so that should at least allow him to snap a few shots of John for blackmail later. And Greg and his new girlfriend were coming, and without a doubt he’d do something ridiculous worth witnessing.

“I’m coming!” Sherlock replied, turning to grab his Tricorn hat from the bed.

The weight of the long, leather jacket he wore was only slightly heavier than his Belstaff, but the boots he wore required more finesse and concentration as he maneuvered down the hall to join Molly.

“There you are! We need to leave and Mrs. Hudson wants to get a picture before we’re off,” Molly said, looking over her shoulder as she continued checking their diaper bag for all the necessaries.

Sherlock admired the view of his wife, tending to their daughter, all while decked out like a pirate wench. His wench. His wench and their adorable parrot.

He closed the gap between them and scooped Maggie into his arms.

The smile on his daughter’s face washed away any misgivings about the pirate costume. She babbled and giggled at him, then reached under the brim of his hat to play with the eye patch covering his left eye.

Sherlock turned to Molly and, in his best pirate impression, one he hadn’t used since he was a child, “Alas, me beauties, we must be leavin’.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Molly said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> How adorable is this!?  
> [baby parrot](http://846cf0b556e2091331f7-8440970b8caee5315b172abf77b42b06.r10.cf1.rackcdn.com/costumes/images/animals/parrots/parrot-costume-05.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> I waffled for a bit about what the Hooper-Holmes' would dress up like... and then I saw that. And his love of pirates, of course. ;)


End file.
